


Then it's a tie

by marvelliz



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, best friend - Freeform, bet, but not too much, drunk, i actually have no idea, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: You and Harrison made a bet as children, to see who of you two could kiss most people in their life. Somehow, what was supposed to be a silly game had become very serious very quickly for both of you, but you don’t like it that much as you used to do - maybe for a reason?





	Then it's a tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being so inactive lately, kinda had a lot of work with now being in university and all;) Anyway, this is my entry for @spiderboytotherescue‘s 4K writing challenge on Tumblr! The prompt was ‘I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you’, and I honestly had a lot of inspiration for plot, but never knew how to write it down. This is the fourth fic I started with this prompt and the only one I finished, and I was kinda sleep deprived when I wrote it so don’t expect too much;) ~ Liz

“I bet you’ll never, ever kiss a girl in your life!”  
“Well, I bet you’ll never, ever kiss a boy in your life!”  
“Then let’s make it a bet. Whoever kisses most people in their life wins.”  
“It’s a deal, Y/N.”  
“Oh, you’re so going down, Osterfield.”

The bar was always crowded on a Friday night, but you didn’t mind. You actually quite liked the liveliness of the people who came here to finally relax a bit after a week of hard work or studies. Some came here with friends to catch up, others on a date, and then there were the people who just wanted to have some fun.  
You counted yourself with the last ones.  
With a small smile, you were eyeing the room while sipping from your favourite drink. There was exactly one person dancing now, a man who had drunk a little too much and was now swinging his beer in the air, moving awkwardly with his eyes closed. In less than an hour, the dance floor would be almost too crowded, you knew, as it was every week.  
Your eyes moved further, from a couple girls talking excitedly in one of the boots, to a heavily tattooed man that just entered through the door, to the cute guy who was sitting on his own at the bar, just like you, and who gave you a flirtatious wink and a lopsided grin when you crossed gazes.  
You answered with a blinding smile of your own, raising your drink invitingly. He was pretty handsome, with his raven black hair and auburn eyes. Maybe just what you needed that night.  
Right when the guy stood up to come closer, you felt a presence occupy the stool next to yours. You already knew who it was without looking up.  
“What do you want, Holland?”  
His amused demeanour was almost tangible, you just knew he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “So what, are you gonna leave me too tonight?”  
Shrugging, you turned to face him. “Mm, sorry sweetie, but I can’t let Harrison win this game.”  
He pouted. You knew he hated it when you called him sweetie, but that’s what made it so fun, right?  
“Still playing this stupid game, huh?”  
You didn’t bother to reply, since he knew the answer already. Instead, your eyes wandered off to where your best friend was flirting with a cute girl you’d seen earlier, pretty long chestnut hair falling in curls on her back and a lock twirling around her slender finger. She and Harrison were standing on the other side of the bar, both a beer in their hands and Haz leaning a little bit closer to her, leaving her flustered. You saw why she’d drawn his attention, because even with her reddening cheeks she was probably the most beautiful girl in this room.  
“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”  
Honestly, you’d almost forgotten that Tom was sitting next to you. You scoffed. “Well duh, have you seen her? I wish I had that hair.”  
Tom chuckled. “I meant that you want to be the one Haz is flirting with.”  
“What?” Your face flushed almost just as much as the girl you’d been talking about. “No, I don’t! Why would I?”  
“It’s too obvious, Y/N, you can’t hide it from me.” Tom’s smirk was one you just wanted to wipe from his face, and that only seemed to amuse him even more.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Before he could argue with you, you got up from your stool and started to walk away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to win a bet.”

You were moving on the music, hips swaying in your strapless dress and the hands of the cute guy, Ian, on your waist. When you’d walked up to him, he’d first told you that he was an exchange student and was only in London for a few months. Then he’d told you a bit about his homeland, which made you swoon a little, since his heavy accent was terribly seductive. And it was extremely hot how he’d leaned closer to you to whisper in your ear when the music got a little too loud.  
And as if he couldn’t be more perfect, he was also an amazing dancer. Most guys you knew didn’t have any rhythm, but Ian knew perfectly what he was doing. He took your hand in his as you danced, and motioned for you to turn, to which you landed perfectly in his arms again.  
When he turned you around again, your eyes fell on a couple making out against the wall. It didn’t take long for you to recognize Harrison and the pretty brunette, especially when they broke apart to breathe and Haz immediately leaned in again to capture her lips once again.  
Something twisted in your stomach. Guess this game was now a tie.  
“Hey, you wanna go outside?” You almost shouted at Ian, because you knew there was no way he could hear you over the music otherwise. Not that it was really necessary, because you were sure he saw in your eyes what you wanted. His brown eyes showed you that he wanted the same.  
Not much later you were leaning against the wall in a small alleyway, right next to the bar from where you could still hear the music booming through the air. Ian was standing in front of you, his arm resting next to your head against the wall. With someone else you normally would’ve been on your guard, but Ian patiently waited for you to take the first step, as if he didn’t want to overwhelm you.  
And you … You didn’t really know what you were waiting for. Ian was here, whispering low about something – you didn’t really know what he was talking about, but with his accent it sounded unbelievably sexy. And his lips were close, you could just kiss them if you only moved a little forward.  
Then muffled voices came your way, and your attention was suddenly somewhere else. Because you knew who was coming, you’d recognize that voice anywhere.  
Both Harrison and the brunette walked past the alleyway, but they didn’t seem to notice you. How could they, since their attention almost seemed glued to one another. The girl giggled sweetly when Haz said something you couldn’t understand, and his grin widened nearly unnoticeably.  
Harrison looked up, just long enough to finally spot you and if you didn’t know any better, you would’ve been sure his expression fell for a moment. But just as quickly, it disappeared, a genuine smile instead plastered on his handsome face.  
Ian didn’t seem to notice any change in your behaviour, as he was still talking, face still as close as it was before. But as soon as you saw Haz disappear around the corner, you pushed Ian gently but confident a little away from you. You’d made up your mind.  
Questions shone in his auburn eyes at your resolute movements. A soft smile played on your lips when you answered them.  
“I’m sorry, Ian, but I don’t think I can do this.”  
That was the only explanation you gave him, before you turned away from him and walked with big steps straight back to the bar. It didn’t take long to find Tom in the crowd, and when you occupied the stool next to his and you saw the same questions in those brown eyes you’d seen earlier with Ian, you realised you didn’t know what to say. So you said the only thing you did know.  
“Let’s get drunk.”

You were more than just drunk. You were totally wasted.  
Harrison had his arm around you when he led you into the apartment he shared with Tom and he looked nothing but pissed to end his night taking care of his drunk best friend. Even though he knew he would always take care of you when you needed him to – y’know, since you were his best friend and he loved you as one -, that didn’t exclude the fact that he could be terribly annoyed by you. And this was definitely one of those moments.  
“Next time you decide to get drunk, you could either invite me or make sure that Tom can bring you home,” Haz grunted. He was right, of course, and normally Tom would be there for you. Only, you could be pretty persuasive when you were drunk – or maybe Tom just couldn’t stand the temptation.  
And when both of you drank too much, Tom was almost worse than you were. The only difference was, when you were drunk, you were clingy and had no filters, you just said and did everything that came to your mind. Whereas Tom, who surprisingly didn’t take alcohol as well as you did, had a sudden gigantic energy boost, but after not even a dozen minutes he could fall asleep while standing.  
Luckily Haz had come back into the bar before that could happen, or else it would’ve been really difficult to get him home. That was also why he had taken care of Tom first, ‘cause at least you could still stand on your own feet.  
“You know you love me, Hazzie.” You wrapped your arms around your best friend, who had more trouble to hold you upright with the minute.  
He just grunted under your weight. “Yeah, yeah, let’s just get you to bed.”  
The boys didn’t have a guest room, so instead Haz chose to share his own bed with you for the night. This wasn’t the first time you stayed over, and his bed was big enough for two anyway. You weren’t anything more than just friends, so it wasn’t a big deal, right?  
With a lot of groaning from his side and a lot of giggling and every now and again a random thought you apparently wanted to share with him – Do pants feel it if we accidentally rip them? Because that would be so sad! -, he eventually managed to get you on the bed. From his closet, he took one of his shirts and threw it your way. “Here. You can sleep in this.”  
Another giggle escaped your lips and you wiggled both your arms in the air. “Help me!”  
Haz sighed and let his head hang for a moment. “All right.”  
He took the shirt from your lap and pulled it gently over your arms and head. “You’re lucky you have me, darling.” You giggled in response and ruffled his hair, to which a soft smile appeared on his lips. “And you’re not even going to remember this tomorrow.”  
His grip on your forearms was firm but delicate as he helped you get up. “Now do me a favour and take of that dress, you’re not gonna be able to sleep in that.” You wiggled your eyebrows at his words, but Haz just rolled his eyes in answer. “Not like that. I’ll get you a glass of water and an aspirin for tomorrow.”  
When he came back and opened the door, he saw you laying already under the covers, your face serene as if you were sleeping already. But as soon as he set foot in the room, you opened your eyes, sleepy but following him every movement. Harrison looked at you for a moment, let his gaze wander all over your face, and thinking how genuinely lucky he was to have you in his life. Even in moments like this, when you could be such a burden, he never saw it as such.  
He put the glass water next to you on the nightstand and crouched down so he was at eye level with you. “Are you okay, darling?”  
You nodded, your sudden tired eyes still focussed on him.  
“Good.” He smiled a little. “Now I’d say you go to sleep now, love, you’ll need it.” Before he stood up, he softly brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. But you were quicker.  
Your hand grasped his wrist as if you didn’t want him to go yet. “Hazzie …”  
“What’s wrong, love?”  
“Did you kiss the girl?”  
It took him a moment before he understood what you were referring to. To him, it seemed like such a long time ago, he wasn’t even sure if he remembered her name right. “I did. Why?”  
Your voice was already zooming out, he knew you would be asleep in maybe less than a minute. “Then we have a tie.”  
“Why?” Haz squinted his eyes at you, not sure he heard you right. “Didn’t you kiss that guy I saw you with?”  
“Ian.” You closed your eyes and didn’t answer for a long moment, and Harrison was almost certain you had fallen asleep before you could properly answer him. But then you opened one eye to look at him and grinned sleepily. “And nooo. I couldn’t.”  
He didn’t even know if it was smart to listen to someone who was that drunk, but somehow he really wanted to know what you meant. “You couldn’t … why?”  
“Because I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”  
Well that was one answer he didn’t expect.  
“I –“ How could it be that even in your drunken state you still had the power to shut him up with only one sentence? “What?”  
But this time it seemed like you were out of answers. Instead, you opened your eyes to look at him once more. “Good night, Hazzie.” And before he could do something, you pushed yourself up a little and pressed your lips against his in a short kiss. By the time he processed what’d happened, you’d already pulled back and fallen asleep.  
For real, this time. Harrison was left wondering. Not only about what you said, but … maybe, just maybe, he recalled electricity coursing through his veins when your lips touched his. And maybe, just maybe … It could be that he felt the same way.


End file.
